The present invention generally provides improved surgical and/or robotic devices, systems, and methods.
Minimally invasive medical techniques are aimed at reducing the amount of tissue which is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Millions of “open” or traditional surgeries are performed each year in the United States; many of these surgeries can potentially be performed in a minimally invasive manner. However, only a relatively small number of surgeries currently use minimally invasive techniques due to limitations in surgical instruments, and techniques, and the additional surgical training required to master them.
Minimally invasive telesurgical systems for use in surgery are being developed to increase a surgeon's dexterity as well as to allow a surgeon to operate on a patient from a remote location. Telesurgery is a general term for surgical systems where the surgeon uses some form of remote control, e.g., a servomechanism, or the like, to manipulate surgical instrument movements rather than directly holding and moving the instruments by hand. In such a telesurgery system, the surgeon is provided with an image of the surgical site at the remote location. While viewing typically a three-dimensional image of the surgical site on a suitable viewer or display, the surgeon performs the surgical procedures on the patient by manipulating master control input devices, which in turn control the motion of robotic instruments. The robotic surgical instruments can be inserted through small, minimally invasive surgical apertures to treat tissues at surgical sites within the patient, often the trauma associated with accessing for open surgery. These robotic systems can move the working ends of the surgical instruments with sufficient dexterity to perform quite intricate surgical tasks, often by pivoting shafts of the instruments at the minimally invasive aperture, sliding of the shaft axially through the aperture, rotating of the shaft within the aperture, and/or the like.
The servomechanism used for telesurgery will often accept input from two master controllers (one for each of the surgeon's hands) and may include two or more robotic arms or manipulators. Mapping of the hand movements to the image of the robotic instruments displayed by the image capture device can help provide the surgeon with accurate control over the instruments associated with each hand. In many surgical robotic systems, one or more additional robotic manipulator arms are included for moving an endoscope or other image capture device, additional surgical instruments, or the like.
A variety of structural arrangements can be used to support the surgical instrument at the surgical site during robotic surgery. The driven linkage or “slave” is often called a robotic surgical manipulator, and exemplary linkage arrangements for use as a robotic surgical manipulator during minimally invasive robotic surgery are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,758,843; 6,246,200; and 5,800,423, the full disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. These linkages often make use of a parallelogram arrangement to hold an instrument having a shaft. Such a manipulator structure can constrain movement of the instrument so that the instrument shaft pivots about a remote center of spherical rotation positioned in space along the length of the rigid shaft. By aligning this center of rotation with the incision point to the internal surgical site (for example, with a trocar or cannula at an abdominal wall during laparoscopic surgery), an end effector of the surgical instrument can be positioned safely by moving the proximal end of the shaft using the manipulator linkage without imposing potentially dangerous forces against the abdominal wall. Alternative manipulator structures are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,702,805; 6,676,669; 5,855,583; 5,808,665; 5,445,166; and 5,184,601, the full disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
While the new robotic surgical systems and devices have proven highly effective and advantageous, still further improvements would be desirable. For example, a manipulator arm may include additional redundant joints to provide increased movements or configurations under certain conditions. When moving surgical instruments within a minimally invasive surgical site, however, joints may become poorly conditioned or configured in such a way that limits the ability of the manipulator arm to access its full range of motion, particularly when pivoting instruments about minimally invasive apertures through large angular ranges. In such cases, movement of the joints may inadvertently result in limited joint motion of one or more joints upon approaching an associated joint limit, thereby reducing the dexterity of the manipulator arm. Alternative manipulator structures have been proposed which employ software control over a highly configurable kinematic manipulator joint set to restrain pivotal motion to the insertion site while inhibiting inadvertent manipulator/manipulator contact outside the patient (or the like). These highly configurable “software center” surgical manipulator systems may provide significant advantages, but may also present challenges. In particular, the mechanically constrained remote-center linkages may have safety advantages in some conditions. Additionally, the wide range of configurations of the numerous joints often included in these manipulators may result in the manipulators being difficult to manually set-up in a configuration that is desirable for a particular procedure. Nonetheless, as the range of surgeries being performed using telesurgical systems continues to expand, there is an increasing demand for expanding the available configurations and the range of motion of the instruments within the patient. Unfortunately, both of these changes can increase the challenges associated with the motion of the manipulators outside the body, and can also increase the importance of avoiding combinations of joint states that unnecessarily limit the range of motion of the manipulator arm.
For these and other reasons, it would be advantageous to provide improved devices, systems, and methods for surgery, robotic surgery, and other robotic applications, and it would be particularly beneficial if these improved technologies provided the ability to provide more consistent movement of the manipulator arm to improve range of motion of the instruments for at least some tasks and without significantly increasing the size, mechanical complexity, or costs of these systems, and while maintaining or improving their dexterity.